Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed traffic statistics processing apparatus using memory which executes statistical processing for an enormous amount of measured data in real time.
In a convention high speed packet network where information is transferred in a form of packets, traffics for the transferred packets generally need to be measured and monitored. Especially in an ATM(Asynchronous Transfer Mode) network, information is transferred in the form of a certain length of data packet which is called an ATM cell. The header information of the cell includes address information. Required are various kinds of statistical information on traffics for the cells with specific addresses, which need to be measured and monitored. The traffic speed in a high speed data transfer network like an ATM network reaches up to Mega to Giga levels, where the information amount would be an enormous amount of traffics exceeding tens of thousands to millions of traffics per second. It would definitely be tremendous work to execute statistical processing for those traffics, during which the characteristics of traffics should be obtained in such a way that sequential arrangement for such a high speed traffic must be made and then the average of the traffic found. Furthermore, its real time processing would be almost impossible.